


To Run Away - Armitage Hux

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: Kylo has returned to the light, Phasma has been killed and the First Order has ended. All that remains is Armitage Hux and his lover, the reader. In a last moment decision, they decide to not fall victim to the doom of the First Order and so they run away.





	To Run Away - Armitage Hux

Sirens sounded and the red light of the ship’s warning systems flashed as “full system failure” blared on the PA system. The bridge had been filled with officers but when they realized that this was the end of the First Order, they fled and filled every escape pod, in hopes they would escape with their lives. 

Even Kylo had fled, looking for a quick escape. He and the Jedi Rey, who had convinced Kylo to rejoin the light, took his TIE-fighter and rejoined the Resistance ships. Phasma had been killed. 

The only remaining life on the Finalizer was General Armitage Hux and you, his right-hand admiral and the love of his life. 

“What do we do, Armitage?” 

He looked out the windows of the Bridge Tower and then down to you. He saw fear swimming in your eyes and it was then he realized. He realized the Order had taken everything, ever since he was a child. The Order had been all he’d ever known, and it had consumed him. The Order had taken every choice, every freedom and every luxury from him. 

The only choice he had ever made was the choice to love you, to allow you to get close to him, to give you his heart and every bit of him that came with it. 

Armitage loved you, but now you two were going to die there, in space, with no one to remember you. 

A final light blinked on and off on one of the control panels controlling the ship’s main hangar. He realized it signaled there was one last ship left in the bay. Kylo’s ship. 

And then it hit him.

“We leave. We run to some far off planet and we live the rest of our lives in peace. Together,” he said, confidently. 

Suddenly, everything seemed to click into place.

“Look,” Armitage said, pointing to that last light, that blinking beacon of hope. “It’s Ren’s command ship. It wasn’t taken because only him and I know how to completely bypass its security. It’s big enough for both of us and it has enough fuel to get us out of this system. If we hurry, perhaps we’ll have a chance.”

“Kriff, Armie, I love you.” You sighed, and the next thing Armitage registered was your lips on his and your arms around his neck. His heart sighed a gasp of relief and swelled with his love for you. All he could think to do was kiss you back in the brief moment in which he still could before you pulled away, a new sense of hope and excitement invigorating you. 

“Now, what do we need to do?”

“We only have 15 minutes, roughly, to escape before the last of the ship’s shield will break down. I need to shut down the security protocols, which will take a moment. You need to run down to our chambers and grab Milli, enough provisions for a week, a few changes of clothes and anything else you may see fit. Don’t take long and don’t bring anything that isn’t valuable or necessary,” Armitage explained. 

“Got it, General,” you said with a wink and a wide smile on your lips. You stood straight at attention and saluted him playfully. 

“Love, there’s no more need for that. It’s all over,” he said, a hint of a smile in his words. 

“It is,” you agreed, a soft grin playing about your lips, “but you’ll always be the general of my heart.” And with that, you turned and ran off through the doors connecting the bridge to the rest of the ship. 

A blush rose to the ginger’s faintly freckled cheeks and he smiled faintly, his gloved hand reaching up to his cheek to feel the heat radiating from them and then to the breast pocket inside his great coat. He felt a ring of metal within and it calmed his nerves, knowing it was still there, knowing that you were still with him. 

The ship shook and sparks flew from the rapidly decaying parts of the bridge’s ceilings as more rebel ships continued their attack on the Finalizer, bringing him reeling back to reality.   
Please let this work, Armitage thought desperately. 

-

The Finalizer exploded and it shook Armitage to his core. He looked back and his heart ached as he watched bits and pieces of all he had ever known explode into oblivion and burn. Stars twinkled in the inky backdrop and despite the explosion, Armitage saw them as little beacons signaling hope and promise from afar. 

He looked to you, lovely and beautiful you, as you gazed back at the explosion. Worry was etched into the softness of your face, and Armitage wished he could brush away the pain and anxiousness with a myriad of kisses. He watched the light from the explosion flicker on your face as it mixed with the red tint of the ship’s interior lighting, giving you a glow that made the oxygen in his lungs disappear like an “I love you” murmured into the silence of the night. 

Armitage looked at you and felt his heart flutter. The ring in his pocket seemed to burn like the debris of the Finalizer. He removed the silver band from his great coat and held it in his ungloved palm. His thin fingers wrapped protectively around it as if it was his very heart which he held and not a simple piece of metal. 

Armitage thought of all that was you and his heart warmed like the planets of the Beta Proxima galaxy as they danced around their bright and burning star. His heart warmed, but he realized that the Rebellion could shoot their ship down in an instant and it would be the end of them. He wanted this moment to be special, but he might not have any other time. 

And so he took a deep breath as if to gather his courage. 

“Y/N, love,” he said, trying to find his voice.

“Yeah, Armie?” you said, worry in your voice.

“I know right now isn’t ideal, but I figure all that’s ahead of us is uncertain and I don’t know if I’ll have any other time to do this. I love you and I want to spend all the days I have left with you. I don’t care if I die tomorrow or in 50 years, I want to be with you when I do.”

Armitage watched tears form in your eyes and he reached across the consoles to grasp your hand and bring it to his bruised lips. He held the ring out to you and looked into your eyes hopefully. 

“Will you marry me, my darling?”

In an instant, you had reached out to him and wrapped your arms around his neck and all he could feel was the fire burning in his heart as your soft lips met his. He felt all the love in the universe pour into his soul through that kiss and he knew his answer.

Your kiss ended but Armitage could still feel your lips brushing delicately against his as an “Of course, my Armie” was murmured into the space between you two. 

He parted from you, taking in all that was you as you admired the simple, yet perfect band on your finger. 

But then, a shot of red passed the windows of the ship, and Armitage knew the Resistance was upon them.

“We’ve got to go,” Armitage said, his hands flying to the controls in an instant, pressing buttons and flipping switches in the familiar way he used to back at the academy and in his training. 

“Got that right,” you said, mirroring his actions. “Do we have enough fuel to jump into hyperdrive?”

“Just enough, but that means that we’ll have to land on a planet in the system we land in. Only that system,” Armitage said, weighing the options. 

“Better choose wisely then,” you said, punching in coordinates. “The Solaris system? It’s our best bet. Small, not well known, but sustainable and peaceful all the same.”

Armitage placed his hand on the lever, preparing to jump into hyperspace, before he looked at you, love burning in his eyes and in his heart. “As long as you’re with me,” he said, his Arkanisian accent slipping through ever so slightly, “anywhere is perfect.

You smiled brilliantly and, together, you pulled the levers and steeled your nerves as the ship’s hyperdrive kicked in, stretching the tiny white stars in the sky into long streams of blue that characterized hyperspace. 

A small sigh left your lips as you looked over to your ginger general, admiring the small scowl of concentration as he guided the ship through the alternate dimension. It’s all behind us, you thought. The Order, the Resistance, the fighting and the pain. It’s all gone. And a life of love ahead. 

-

Sun streamed through the window in the kitchen of your small but cozy house and a small meow sounded as you felt the orange tabby rub herself against your leg. You walked over to the window, where a few plants resided in small clay pots. Their leaves unfurled as you drew nearer, making you smile. It was like their little welcome and it never failed to fascinate you. Taking a cup from the cabinets, you filled it with water and poured small amounts into the pots, making the plants shiver. 

You smiled and looked beyond their curling leaves to the gardens beyond. There you saw your Armitage leaning back in a chair, surrounded by tall grass, reading an old book he had found interesting and bought in the nearest town. The sun shown in his red hair and a content smile seemed to grace his plump lips, ones that no longer bore the cracks and the bruises the First Order had given him. For once your Armitage was content and happy. 

Wanting to enjoy the presence of the sun on your skin and your husband, you tugged your boots on and ran out to meet him. Gravel crunched under your soles as you walked down the little pathway leading from the house to the small alcove in the tall grasses in which he sat.

Armitage looked up to find you walking toward him with a big smile as the wind blew through your hair and the lovely sundress he had bought you a month or so ago, the small flowers on it dancing in the wind. The sun that shone through a nearby tree warmed your skin and gave you a golden glow that made Armitage’s heart flutter. 

My angel, he thought as he marked his page and set down his book.

“Hello,” your cheery voice called, chipper and beautiful as always. 

“Hello, love,” Armitage replied, holding out his arms for you to come sit in his lap. You complied happily, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your neck, pressing short, sweet kisses there. A lovely giggle echoed in the warm air as the sun warmed your upturned face. 

Armitage laughed quietly into the curve of your shoulder at the lovely noise. “I’m so glad we chose to run, my darling,” he said. 

“Me too, Armie,” you replied, smiling down at him. “Me too.”


End file.
